Escaping hells gates
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Two groups, killed by Dean or Thanatos, have crossed paths. And both plan to one day get out of hell and take down the vampires that killed them. Laim Evans, Wyatt Cruz, Sean Slathers, Lane Stinger and Nathan Hollow, after a few years together, finally spot an opening for their escape, and their eventual revenge.
1. Meeting up in hell

**Ok everyone. I'm saying it now, the flow of this story is going to be a little... wacky. So. I would like to know if you're following it ok. But. I need to get this story out. If you have any questions, please ask me.**

 **This aside, I really hope you all enjoy the story~**

* * *

 _Prologue: a few years back_

 _" ... S-Sean? "_

 _The fallen angel asked, slowly lifting his head and looking around. Finding his fallen friends around him. One, a scorpion humanoid, and another, a fire shadow demon._

 _The scorpion humanoid, had short silver hair with a single purple lock combed back, a purple headband right above his forehead. He wore a white tank top, black sweat bands, a purple martial arts belt tied around his waist, light grey pants and black shoes. He also had a long purple scorpion tail with a sharp stinger, and soft silver eyes._

 _The demon, had deep red flaming hair, deep black skin, a black torn jacket, a long red shirt torn at the rim, black jeans and black and red colored boots. He also had red irises without pupils and grey sclera._

 _And finally the fallen angel: this fallen angel had snowy white hair, a very light grey top with a blue thunder bolt on the front, black jeans with blue pockets, very light blue shoes. This fallen boy had a grey iris with no pupil and blue sclera, and his left eye, was closed shut by a nasty scar over it. He also had deep blue, tear drop shaped crystals on the back of each hand, rather beautiful to see._

 _" Yeah...? "_

 _The demon responded to the other, or Sean really. Slowly rolling over so he was on his own stomach and pushing himself up to a sitting position in his knees._

 _" Are you alright? "_

 _" Yeah I'm fine. "_

 _" Lance? "_

 _The scorpion slowly got to his feet now, stretching out mildly as he did so. Lance, as he was now know. Softly speaking._

 _" Yep. I'm alive. "_

 _" How about you Nathan? "_

 _Sean asked coolly, getting to his own feet now. The fallen angel, Nathan, smiling to this and getting up as well._

 _" I'm fine, thank you. "_

 _" So, where exactly ARE we? "_

 _Lance asked, amazingly getting a huff out of Sean._

 _" Ain't it obvious Lance? We're in hell! "_

 _Nathan panicked a little to hearing this, quickly whipping around and taking a look around the area. Everything was dark, and in ruins. No buildings in sight, and what appeared to be fire in various pits. Demons and tortured, I recognizable beings walked around, and hence, proved Sean's theory. They were, without a doubt, in hell._

 _" ... Well. "_

 _Lance said lowly, crossing his arms. Looking like he was TRYING to stay cool. After all, they all had a decent idea why they wound up HERE when they died._

 _" What now? "_

 _Almost as soon as they said this, they heard a LOUD BOOM, looking up in an instant to find... an orange and yellow haired fire demon up there, with torn blue wings, throwing HEAVY fire at some demons. On the rare occasion some hellfire too._

 _" Stop questioning me! "_

 _The fire demon snapped, snapping his fingers and pointing up to a black portal._

 _" Now, get through the portal to Nerezza NOW! We've got some angels to fight! "_

 _As the minor demons shrieked a little and did as they were told, the demon flying up towards them and through the portal. The trio just staring blankly before Sean got out._

 _" Well. I guess that there was hells King. Leeeeets avoid that guy. "_

 _The duo nodded to this without complaint._

* * *

A couple days went by since then, three to be exact, and the trio still weren't 100% on where they were going. All they knew was they had to avoid that fire demon- which they'd learned went by the name of Septimus Winter- and some of the more, insane demons. Which, was easier said than done, but still. They weren't doing half bad.

They were learning a lot too. Like, what they could safely drink and eat, and they learned that they needed to keep moving if they didn't have a place to stay. Still. They kept running into the crazy demons, so they'd have to figure out how to keep out of their sights and SOON.

Slowly they stopped their walking for a moment and began trying to gather their bearings. They'd been walking for a long time now, going seemingly no where fast. They really DID need to find a place to rest. And soon.

Suddenly, something knocked Sean RIGHT OFF his feet. Lance and Nathan, a bit SHOCKED to find someone had run right into Sean. The other, slowly getting off of Sean and snapping out.

" Aw, d*** it! Another demon! They're everywhere! "

The boy, now clearly seen as a vampire, pounced away from Sean, standing beside his vampire companion. This vampire had messy white hair with black tipped bangs, which completely covered his forehead and left eye. He wore a torn up black suit, torn deep purple wristbands, a silver collar, a silver belt, silver shoes and a torn up, almost raggy green cape. His eyes were red, and he seemed to be constantly scowling.

The shorter one was darker looking with a deep blue hooded cape on with red on the inside, and covered most of his face.

summoning a small ball of magic into his hands.

" Well, this should be quick. "

The three, surprised when the bat beside him put his arm in front of him, saying calmly.

" Don't. "

" Why not?! He's a DEMON Wyatt! "

" He's no threat. Trust me. They're new here. "

The bat put his hands down, magic fading, hands on his hips and saying in a snap.

" Oh, and how do you know that? "

" Because, Laim, they're clearly confused. And... because I'm smarter than you. "

The trio, here... were a bit stooped. Amazed, and bit awkward in the turn of events. And, that remark there from the hooded guys. Whilst both Sean and Lance snickered, softly. Nathan here, began to speak, gently.

" U-Uh, yeah. Yes you're right. See, my friends and I are new here and have been wonderin' round hell recently, keepin' on the lay low and survival. That stuff. And also, seein' how you're not a threat either, really. I'm Nathan Hollow. And these two, snickering here, Sean Slather and Lance Stinger."

Nathan introduced for them all here. Whilst rolled his eyes, lightly to the two. Wyatt nodded gently to this, Laim walking over and saying coolly.

" I'm Laim Evans. And this, is Wyatt Cruz. Sorry bout all that, ah, Sean. It's just, the demons around here tend to be the dangerous crazy ones. We try to steer clear of them, as we don't tend to stand a chance to them. "

" Well you don't... " Wyatt said lowly, looking off to the right. Laim, sighing a bit to this and turning to him.

" Must you be sarcastic now? Seriously man. "

Turning back to them all, smiling coolly.

" So you're all new here huh? If I can ask, how did y'all die? "

Just like that... the trio, remember that, very "fond" memory with ease. The cause of their, "natural" deaths. Nathan looked down, hands fisting and frowned. Yet, held a bitter, anger inside.

" We, we were killed in a house fire. Which was, done, by a someone we know of... "

Nathan said softly. Then Sean, who speaks then. Anger in his voice, while his hair lit bit brightly flaring.

" An' that "someone" was our boss. Our EX-boss now. * Growls* Tha' backstabbing, long-haired, lame excuse of a guy. The NERVE to lit our hang out, which we kept secret from him, while we passed out from our partying. Just to see him, with that sadistic, evil face as he watched us burn to our deaths... Grrragh! I hate em, hate Thanatos Acher with a FIERY HATE! "

Sean bellowed here.

" He was always lame. Even back as kids he was STILL a snot lame loser. Can't believe we had a pansy, drag queen, H*** as our "said-leader". If here right now... Ka-yaaah! "

Lance attacked a stone point, with the hard punch from him. All three in boiling, depth raising hatred for their "leader" even more.

Laim recoiled to this, wincing and saying lightly.

" A-ah... sorry bout that guys. Didn't realize it was such a death. "

" My apologies for Laim's stupid question. "

Wyatt said lowly, getting a glare from the other.

" You aren't the only ones who died so horribly though. At the hands of such a prick of a so called, self proclaimed "leader". "

" Seriously though, sorry about asking that. Do feel bad for that. "

The three having had calmed down again, looked at the two, while Nathan spoke gently.

" It's cool, guys. Though really? You've been through the same as us. Ah, am sorry for that. "

Curious, Sean says then.

" A "leader" too, eh. jacka** pompous prick I bet. "

" Hooo yeah. "

Laim growled.

" Jacka**, pompous, annoying, freaky prick! "

" Did he lock you and burned you guys to death, too? "

Lance asks here, to them. Though, to hearing Lances question, both shook their heads. Laim, still fuming and Wyatt answering lowly.

" No. Not in a fire. He locked us in the basement, and tortured us. For hours on end before we finally died. "

" When we were only 13 no less. "

Laim hissed, fangs gritted very tight.

" D*** shadow-vampire! So what IF he became a shadow demon?! Didn't mean he could just take us back! Seriously, vanishing for 3 years, showing up again as a half shadow demon and DEMANDING we follow him again?! Hell no! That self proclaimed b*** of a leader! We NEVER liked him! The only reason we followed him was-! "

" Was so he wouldn't pick on us too. "

Wyatt hissed coolly, turning to the left.

" No good freaky vamp, torturing us... Pfft. Wish we could kill that d*** bat. Freakin Dean Shadows... hope some angel ends him for us. He'll knows he deserves it. "

Laim, calming slightly, said gently.

" I'm... still surprised you lasted longer than me man. I only lasted 2 hours... how long was it for you?"

" 6. "

To hearing this, the trio... we're just, Shocked. Taken BACK by how their deaths... Were so much, more extreme. And probably, more painful than theirs.

" D-D***. Dudes... That's just cold. Cold, messy and cold heartless. "

Lance softly uttered. Sean here, felt angry again, this time at that Shadow-vamp.

" Coward. A totally, wussy coward he is. 'Cuz he's a half shadow demon. Hah! Totally lil' tiny *** I'd like to meet him and see how he'd go against a fire/shadow demon. I'd whoop his sorry *** any day, any time. "

" Yeah. "

Laim agreed with Lance and Sean.

" Not to mention he's a total f***ing psychopath now. The demons around here speak fondly of him, as he was responsible for a good deal of their deaths. Apparently, he kills for fun now. Doesn't help that he has a GIANT A** HAMMER at his disposal! "

Growling lightly there, calming soon after. Nathan frowned. Feeling bad now for Laim and Wyatt, softly speaking up.

" Aw guys, I'm really sorry for that... How extreme. That's WAY more heartless, as well more cruel, than what Thanatos did to us... H-Hold on. Your boss- Was he always a half shadow demon? Cause you said he showed, up after three years, and... "

To Nathan's question, Laim's expression softened, saying softly.

" Actually, no. He wasn't, always, a half demon. When we were in school with him, he was just a normal vampire- well. Sort of. See, Wyatt can sense another's aura, or power. "

" There was always something off about him, but I couldn't figure it out. "

Wyatt said softly.

" He, just felt stronger than he should be. Hence, why we followed him. We knew he was stronger than us. "

" Anyway. When we were 10, him 11, he just... vanished. Out of the blue. Three years later, he showed up again. Only, a half shadow demon. We don't know what happened, or how he was able to become half shadow demon. But. He is one now, and a STRONG one at that. "

" I, had the theory, of the alpha shadow demon Jack Bannette, being the one to make him half shadow demon, but,... I don't want to believe it. It's, a scary thought. Vampire, and half alpha shadow demon. "

Wyatt finished, looking down, as if in thought. The trio, were rather surprised to learn how, this Dean was originally just a vampire. Only, by aura, he was rather more powerful than normal. Then, with learning the other's "disappearing act". And then, returning unexpectedly after them 3 years later... as a half, shadow demon. And that... With the thought. Possibility of how he's able to become...

" Jack... Bannette? The Alpha shadow demon. "

Nathan spoke here, softly. Amazement, surprise softly on his features.

" Never knew of him before, honestly. "

" ALPHA shadow demon?! Ooh, man... "

Sean here, heh. Eyes held a sparkle of awe, amazement and excitement. Smile bright as his fire.

" That, is soo, COOL! Oh boy, what I'd give to meet that Banette fellow. He must be an interesting guy, I bet~ "

" But, even IF he were a half shadow alpha demon, and vampire. "

Lance started off, gently.

" He couldn't really be THAT powerful. I mean, if were to face an ARMY of opponents, am sure even this Shadows guy would have some toughie. Bet. If he'd face off against all three of us, and even you two with us, together we could beat him. "

" Yeeeeah... "

Laim drawled out, smiling a bit evilly.

" Half demon or not, even HE couldn't stop all of us. Doesn't help that one of us is half shadow demon too. Hah! He'd have nothing he could throw at us that we couldn't handle! You'd really help us out?! "

" We'd repay the favor if you'd like. "

Wyatt said lowly, still holding no emotion.

" We could help you take out that Thanatos guy. He doesn't seem all too powerful. It would be a piece of cake. "

Sean here. Smiling bit sadistically-evil, excited too.

" Why, course we'll help ya two out. An' as for repay, we'd LOVE some assistance from such cool guys as yourselves, to take down our ex-boss. "

Lance here too, all excited also. Fist punched into his hand.

" Well, it's settled! We just gotta get a way put of this d*** place an' get both of our revenge. It's gonna be prettty sweet. "

" Yeah! "

Laim cheered out to the twos remarks, raising his fist into the air.

" We'll kick some pompous vampire a**es! "

Nathan chuckled to this, and While in agreement too. Just, here now.

" Although. I'm a lil' bit curious, here: "

He gently asks Wyatt, soft wonder on his face.

" Still. You look so... calm. Calm, and still, no emotion nor feel displayed, so far. "

That gotten to the two too. Lance who then says.

" Yeah. Ya always cool as a cucumber, there? "

Wyatt blinked calmly To them two, tilted his head a bit. Saying lowly.

" Yes. Always. Always will be too. Always... cooool. "

Arms flowing out like waves, he soon let them fall back to his sides, Laim chuckling to his besties action there. Turning to the others and saying gently.

" Ahh... that's Wyatt for ya. Calm, wicked smart, and... sarcastic in his own way. Has been ever since I met him. You'll get used to it though, TRUST me. "

" Heheh. No worryin' there, Laim. "

Sean, arms crossed, smirks lightly.

" I think I can get used to ya bud, real fine. As well, am sure my two buds will too. Right? "

" Ghehe. Ya bet, man. "

Lance winks at Sean. While Nathan giggled with his hand behind his mouth. Laim chuckled to this, playfully slugging Wyatt's shoulder. The hooded vamp, kiiiind of giving him the stink eye. Now laughing completely before composing, saying gently.

" Anyway. If you'd like, we can show you around hell. Let ya know what to go towards, and what to avoid. Also, no offense to Sean, but the demons here are for SURE an avoid. "

Sean here, rolls his eyes there, playfully.

" None taken. Despite me bein' a demon, I think I've JUST enough sanity in me. "

Nathan goes up slightly closer, to the two, speaking to Nathan.

" That would be a great help, Laim. And ya know what? I think this might be the start of a budding, friendship. "

Nathan finished there, sweetly. Which made Lance giggle here, background. Laim chuckled a bit here, turning half way and, still looking at Nathan, said gently.

" Ya know? It just might be. "

Giving him a wink (or what they assumed to be one), now turned completely and began walking.

" Now, come on. We'll give you, the "Grand Tour" of hell. "

* * *

 **Aaaand done! Phew...**

 **SamWolf NightLover, please let me know if I messed up on anything please let me know.**

 **Regardless, hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter soon! ;D**


	2. Truth or dare

**This chapter is still set in the past. I'll be showing a few select moments the group had while still in hell.**

 **Hope you all enjoy~!**

* * *

A few weeks went by. Things went well too. Laim and Wyatt showed the trio all the ins and outs of hell. It all seemed pretty simple. Avoid the more violent demons and try to barter what they had for food and the such. The group, all getting very close. Laim and Wyatt had helped them a GREAT deal. If it weren't for them, they could've been toast. The only time the vampires weren't beside them was when they had to attack a fallen person for blood. But... then again... they WERE vampires. They kind of had to do so. Dead or not, blood lust wasn't pleasant.

The grouls really were getting rather close. Comfortable, to the point when they had a moment, they'd play a game or something to help pass the time. Some of them were slightly stupid like charades or a card game. But today was a little different. Today... they had decided to play a good old fashioned game of truth or dare. And so far, no one had chosen dare.

Things were all sorts of innocent. Like when was their birthday, what their favorite food was and if they had a crush on anyone (that one from Sean, one not so innocent~). Finally it became Wyatt's turn, Laim asking.

" Alright Wyatt. Truth or dare? "

" Dare. "

The group pulled back a little to hearing that, amazed someone FINALLT chose dare. Laim, asking softly now.

" U-uh, are you sure buddy? You, don't wanna do truth? "

Wyatt blinked calmly, saying coolly.

" I'm sure. It's just a dare. Now, what is it? "

Sean winced mildly to this, a bit unnerved really, leaning over to Lance and whispering.

" Man. That guys lack of expressions never get less creepy... "

" You're telling me... "

" Well ok. Um... "

Laim stuttered, trying to think of a good one. Wyatt was never really affected by ANYTHING. NOTHING got to him. Thinking of a good dare would be tough... looking at the hooded vampire, he tried to find something. ANYTHING that might be acceptable. Might make him squirm. After all, that was the point of truth or dare. Finally, he gave up: he might as well just give him an easy one. Next time maybe... sighing, he got out.

" Fine. Your dare is... to, take off your cape... "

The group all mentally groaned, each one agreeing this was a LAME dare. That is, they did, until...

" Wh-what?! "

Wyatt yelped, looking TERRIFIED it seemed, before pulling the hood down his face even further (eyes barely seen at all now). For some reason, seeing this vampire actually SHOWING expressions was even MORE creepy than him NOT.

" No! "

 _' Why is he freaking out over a CAPE? '_ Sean wondered, now smirking mildly with eyes lowered. _' Has he ever been without it? ... Well. Time to find out...~ '_ Stalking over to the vampire quietly (Sean is behind him see), he soon quickly ripped away the hooded cape from the vamp, removing it from him. Everything was visible now. And it... surprised them beyond words.

They could now see everything. The VERY reason the vampire WORE the hooded cape. For what was beneath it... we're animal ears. And a small tail. Both bright blue with a single green stripe through them. Wyatt... winced it seemed, looking, a bit scared now, cowering in their presence.

" ... Wyatt, you're... "

Laim got out softly, Nathan soon adding in.

" A humanoid vampire...? "

Slowly, at last, all expression left his face once more. Soon, taking a breath and sighing before softly speaking.

" Yes... when I was a kid, there was this school. A great, elite school that only the best of the best could get into. However... it had one rule: pure breed vampires only. My parents, didn't take no for an answer. And, had me hide my ears and tail beneath the cape. It was the only way I could get in. And, now I just can't feel comfortable without it anymore... "

" Woah man... "

Sean mumbled, not noticing the bat walking over to him and yanking the cape away from him.

" I would've never guessed... "

Everyone watched as the vampire tied it around his neck now, hands on the rim of the hood.

" Well, none of us mind it. Couldn't you, maybe, leave it off now? "

Nathan asked quietly, not wanting to upset the other. Wyatt shaking his head to this, saying lowly.

" No. Never. Ever. As I said, I can't feel comfortable without it... "

In a slow movement, the bat pulled the hood over his head, now only showing his bangs and his eyes once more. The dark, ominous look he'd held in the beginning. Though, this was ok. They supposed. After all, this was how they met him. It would feel, weird, if he didn't have it...

" Now. How about we get back to the game? "

Wyatt said coolly, Laim jumping to the sentence.

" Oh! R-right. Almost forgot. Ummmm... who's turn was it? "

* * *

 **Sorry I took so long with this chapter guys. I usually type before work and what-not, but the free wifi isn't working for my iPad, so I had some trouble getting it typed up. ^_^"**

 **Hope the chapter was worth it though~! ;D**


	3. Thirst

**Going to keep up with this. I won't fall far behind! I may get stumped here and there, but please, bare with me. ;3**

 **Let's see, I believe this will still be in the past. I don't have much planned for them in the past, but this one I'd like to tell. Wyatt had a turn. Now it's Laim's turn. ;)**

* * *

Things stayed fairly boring in hell for the most part. Days past. Maybe even a month. They couldn't tell down there. But a part of them didn't really care. They only cared about finding a way out of hell. After all, they needed to get their revenge on Dean.

There was only one problem: something seemed up with Laim the last few days. Lance, Sean and Nathan couldn't seem to figure it out. If Wyatt hadn't been out looking for supplies, they'd ask. They weren't sure if they should ask Laim. He was, kind of on edge. Like, he would snap to the smallest of thing. Battle ready if you will.

Currently, the vampire was sitting on a large rock, arms crossed and one leg over the other, foot moving a bit. He, was glaring and frowning, very clearly on edge. It was mildly terrifying. Especially since they could only see one of his eyes. They wanted to ask sooooo BADLY what was wrong in hopes he'd chill out. Buuuuuut...

" You ask him. "

Lance hurried out to Nathan. Currently, the trio were behind a large Boulder, looking at the vampire from behind it, trying to get someone to go over there and talk to the creature boy. However. No one wanted to risk him biting their heads of. They had YET to learn of how strong Laim was. And they didn't WANT to learn. Him and Wyatt HAD to be strong if they survived here for so long.

" You've got an innocent look to you. Maybe he won't bite your head off. "

" What? Like I'm going to take the risk! "

Nathan snapped quietly, turning to their demon companion.

" Sean, you ask. "

" Are you crazy?! No way! He's like a bomb, just waiting to go off! I don't have a death wish! "

" Well I ain't doin' it! "

Lance hurried out, crossing his arms in defiance.

" *sigh* Fine. Let's do rock, paper, scissors to decide. "

Nathan suggested. The others nodding to it, each one pulling in one hand.

" Rock, paper, scissors shoot! "

The three pulled their choice. Sean and Lance choosing scissors, and Nathan choosing paper.

" Darn it! "

Nathan mumbled, looking at his paper before throwing his hand to his side. Taking a breath and accepting his defeat, he slowly made his way over to the moody vampire. Trying to be careful, as Laim didn't seem like one he'd want to upset. After all, he looked ready to break someone's neck.

... Man. It was a good thing he was already technically dead.

Softly, he tried to speak.

" U-um, hey there Laim. "

" What do you want? "

Laim quietly snapped, Nathan trying not to wince.

" U-um... well, we... couldn't help but notice you looked a little... agitated. I was wondering, if you were ok... "

" ... Peachy... "

The vampire growled out, turning the other way in a form of a huff. No doubt, he didn't want to talk. Though, on the up side, he didn't bite his head off. Nathan sighed and turned to the others, shrugging and shaking his head a little. Sean and Lance, however, seemed more concerned than uncaring/annoyed. Lance suddenly pointing behind them and calling out.

" LOOK OUT! "

Nathan whipped around, SHOCKED to find a dark bodied demon- a shadow demon- about to pounce on Laim! As Nathan was about to use a spell to banish it away, something whipped in front of the shadow demon, it soon seen to be Wyatt! The vampire, calm as always, and soon summoned up a gauntlet with his magic. (The gauntlet, a deep dull garnet color with a red diamond shaped Ruby on the back of the hand and fingers a black onyx color) In a swift movement, Wyatt SLAMMED the gauntlet into the demons face- DESPITE the demon being in a shadow form- and sending it flying.

" Now Laim. "

The dull vamp said in a firm/calm snap, Laim immediately pouncing up and leaping onto the fallen demon. Amazingly biting into its neck!

" ... Oooooooh... "

Nathan drilled out, Lance and Sean turning to him in confusion.

" So THATS why he was grouchy. He was thirsty. "

" Oooooh. "

Sean and Lance drulled out, this coming to be clear as day now. Of COURSE. Laim and Wyatt were vampires. No doubt getting blood here was hard to do. Laim was probably on edge due to a lack of intake. In truth, he probably didn't NEED to drink blood here, being dead already. But no doubt he could still feel the thirst. Of course he would get grouchy... they all, kinda felt dumb not knowing this sooner.

Slowly Laim pulled away from the demon before kicking him in the side, trying to keep him down and grinning. Not bothering with the blood running down his chin as he walked back to the group.

" So yeah, that's what was, wrong, with me~ "

Laim said in a much cheerier tone. Crossing his arms and grinning.

" Sorry for being an a**, though, you guys should've known better. "

" Yeah we probably should have... "

Lance agreed sheepishly.

Though, his eyes soon caught onto something to the side of Wyatt. Panicking, as he found it the demon Laim bit into!

" Wyatt! "

The three cried out, all amazed when the vamp simply summoned his gauntlets back up and punched it in the face. With NO. CARE. In the WORLD, GIVEN. Like, he didn't even flinch! Wha... d*** this guy was hard core!

" ... Well. "

Wyatt mumbled, his gauntlets disappearing once more.

" Shall we get moving? "

* * *

 **Heheheh. I have fun making Wyatt shock them all. XD**

 **Hope you all enjoyed~! ;D**


	4. Pyro vs Dean and Thanatos

**Ok, I think I'll jump this to present day now. I'm afraid I don't have too many ideas for their time IN hell. So! A jump! It is present day now~!**

* * *

" ... I'm beginning to think... we're not going to get outta here. "

Lance mumbled lowly, looking up as the sky was getting darker. Things had been changing here ever since that, Septimus Winter, was reviled to be Flashs kid. More so, now that Pyro regained his control over the demon armies. Everything was getting more treacherous and intense down in hell, and even Laim and Wyatt struggled to keep up with it. They had a hard time finding shelter or supplies, and even Wyatt was getting edgy from lack of blood intake. He wasn't "expressive" of course, but he was aggressive. Violent in fights and using MUCH more magic than they thought he'd be able to, for a normal vampire. Still... they remained standing, and strong, and unharmed. It was truly a miracle.

" Don't give up Lance. We just need to find a way to get outta here. "

Nathan said softly.

" I mean, demons all find ways outta here. I'm sure we'll find a way too. "

" Speaking of demons... "

Sean said lowly, crossing his arms before pointing to them. Lance and Nathan turned, finding a large group of demons all crowding around something. They, could hear voices too. One, of a demon it sounded like, with a watered down demon tone, and another... the trio IMMEDIATELY recognized.

" THANATOS?! "

They said in unison.

" Is he dead?! Is he down here?! "

Lance hurried in, looking excited. Sean, soon snapping out.

" This could be our chance! WHERE are Laim and Wyatt?! "

" Cool it hot head. We're right here. "

Hearing that normal cool calm voice, the three turned, finding Wyatt and Laim walking up to them. Both carrying their own sack of essentials.

" What's up? "

" We heard Thanatos' voice! "

Nathan answered, Wyatt... amazingly, lowering his hood and letting his ears out. Moving them to try and hear what they did. Soon, saying lowly.

" I... can hear Dean too... "

" WHAT?! "

Laim snapped, looking in desbelief as Wyatt put his hood back on. Turning and glaring at the demon crowd, he said lowly.

" Get close guys. We're going in. "

Despite confused, the trio came closer, amazed when the vampires hands began to glow a strange hot pink. This magic, creating a sphere around them, like a pink bubble. Never had they seen magic like this before! Laim smirking, saying lowly.

" Now roll~ "

Soon, the vampire began to push the bubble, the boys joining in, amazed when it pretty much PLOWED THROUGH the crowd of demons!

" GAIN WAY! "

Sean called out, laughing as he did so. The rest of the boys laughing as well as they reached the front of the group. Stopping, they looked over, finding it a viewing portal. One of the few hell had within it. It actually showing... both Dean AND Thanatos! The group, wondering why they were seeing this. Why hell wanted to see those two. Reluctantly, they watched on.

 _" Let's see. I still need to get coffee, milk, eggs... "_

 _Dean mumbled quietly, looking over his check list. Or rather, grocery list. Thanatos watching on quietly, before letting out a soft sigh._

 _" Are we almost done? It feels like we've been doing your grocery shopping all day Dean. "_

 _" S-sorry Than. I just don't want to make a second trip later... "_

 _The shadow bat said sheepishly, folding up his list and putting it away._

 _" Well, can you at least try and hurry up a little bit? There's too many humans out. "_

 _" Say... "_

 _Dean interrupted, looking into the distance and tilting his head._

 _" I-isn't that...? "_

 _Thanatos blinked and turned to follow Deans gaze. Finding that across the street, was a demon decked in multiple shades of blue. Huge deep blue wings, flaming blue hair, the works. Like lightning this demons identity came to light, both saying in unison._

 _" PYRO WINCHESTER?! "_

" Hoo s***. "

Laim cursed out, looking excited beyond words.

" Pyros on the streets. No doubt this spells DEATH for them! Say, maybe Pyro will take them out and send them down here! In hell! With, us~! "

Like that the group was filled with excitement. If Pyro really DID take them out, they could get their revenge at last! This, was too good to be true~!

 _" Pyro... "_

 _Thanatos murmured, absentmindedly speaking out._

 _"_ _Pyro... I've never actually met him... but after all I've heard about him from the Mutt... I don't want to... "_

 _Slowly the bat took a few steps back, a little amazed when Dean DIDNT step back._

 _" Dean, this is bad. We should go. "_

 _Dean chuckled, waving a hand and saying coolly._

 _" Than, chill. He's not even looking this way. "_

 _Walking backwards now, the vampire continued._

 _" Besides, I really don't get why people are so terrified of him. He always loses, and he's nothing more than a total wuss, and..."  
_

 _Thanatos soon gained a SHOCKED expression, prompting Dean to stop walking. Wondering why the HECK he looked so worried for. Yet, like lightning it hit him. Sighing mildly and pointing a thumb behind him, he hissed out in a predictable tone._

 _" 'E's... right behind me... isn't he...? "_

 _Thanatos nodded sheepishly, proving his intuition. Slowly, not wanting to fully, he looked behind him... only, to be greeted with a punch to the cheek, sending him full force to the ground._

 _" Flash d***! "_

 _Pyro cursed out, glaring and looking ready to blow a fuse._

 _" Even after a thousand years, I STILL can't shop without people hating on me! A-and besides! Who the hell are YOU to judge ME?! You're not much better than I am! I won't stand for this! Rrrgh! "_

 _Upon on seeing the hellfires hair catch on fire, Thanatos KNEW the other was violent now. Furious, and ready to murder Dean! He, he couldn't let that happen! Quickly the vampire rushed in front of Dean, keeping a protective hand out in front of him._

 _" Mr. Pyro, sir, I-I'm sure my partner here didn't mean- "_

 _" Oh I meant what I said. "_

 _Dean interrupted, jolting Thanatos and prompting him to look at him in shock! In a fit of annoyance and, amaze, the vampire slapped his forehead in aggravation before throwing his hands in the air, snapping out._

 _" Are you TRYING to get yourself killed?! "_

 _Dean recoiled to Thanatos' sudden snap, looking just taken by the suddenness, Pyro chuckling in the background and turning his back to the pair. Saying lowly._

 _" You should really listen to your GIRL-friend there, Dean. SHE is right. You're no match for me. "_

 _" H-how the hell do you know my...? "_

 _Dean muttered, stuck on how the king of hell actually knew his name. Thanatos, blushing terribly! In utter shock and annoyance! Even PYRO thought he was a girl?!_

 _" ... Dean? "_

 _Dean slowly looked over to the other, looking much calmer. Thanatos turned to him, glaring in pure rage._

 _" Smash his f***ing head in two. "_

 _Dean grinned brightly to this, rubbing his hands together rather deviously before holding his left hand out. Speaking coolly._

 _" With great... Pleasure Than! "_

 _Black magic could be seen not too far from his hand, before it began to materialize, showing his hammer. Hand snapping onto it, now holding it in his hand he swung it back. Glaring Pyro down for a moment, before springing up. Soon SLAMMING the hammer down... missing Pyro, and only hitting earth. Pyro had jumped up and out of the way. Yet this didn't deteriorate Dean in the slightest. In fact, he sneered, causing Pyro to wince in a knowing way._

 _Dean swung straight up... and SMACKED the demon right in the chin!_

 _" Gotta respect a creature that can actually HIT Pyro. "  
_

 _Thanatos said coolly, eyelids lowering in an impressed sense and placing his hand in his hip._

* * *

" You're kidding me! "

Laim cried out, hands gripping his hair in pure frustration.

" How is he WINNING?! "

" Calm down. "

Wyatt said lowly, the boys turning to him... finding the bat giving a smirk, despite his face clearly lacking the emotion.

" Pyro does still have one, very heavy advantage: the advantage, of hellfire. Even Dean couldn't possibly hold his own against such a powerful flame... "

* * *

 _" Rrragh! "_

 _Pyro cried out, summoning hellfire into his hands. Charging them before sending a HUGE BURST at the shadow bat! Dean naturally panicking and moving back, refusing to get hit by it._

 _" AH ITS HOT! "_

 _As Dean was got up trying not trying to touch the fire, Pyro seized the opportunity to leap over and kick the vampire in the cheek, causing him to drop his hammer and sending him FLYING into the brick wall! As he landed, the vampire tried to get up. Pyro, amazingly, not looking all too worried. Merely, held up three digits, counting backwards._

 _" 3, 2, 1... "_

 _Right on cue: Deans hammer fell back down... and managed to strike the creature on the head! Leaving him HORRIBLY dazed! Naturally, Thanatos began to panic._

 _" S*** Dean! Oh this is bad! "_

 _Thanatos said in a panic, soon pulling his cape back and looking for something he could use to help him._

 _" I gotta do something! "_

 _Upon finding JUST the right knife, the vampire grinned a bit darkly._

* * *

" Pfft. As if a KNIFE would stop that tank of a hellfire. "

Sean huffed, turning to Wyatt with a grin that proved how sure he was of Pyros victory, only... to get a shock, when Wyatt ACTUALLY seemed... nervous. There was no expression but... like Laim, he was beginning to get good at reading Wyatt's expressionless face. Slowly, he turned back, wanting to know how this played out...

* * *

 _" You know Dean, I'll give you ONE thing... you were right. I DO lose a lot. But you're no better than me. I actually have something you will NEVER have. "_

 _In a swift movement, Pyro picked the shadow vamp up by his throat, squeezing tightly. Dean, closing his eyes tight, trying to get away. Pyro continuing._

 _" FREEDOM. I have the power to do WHAT I want, WHEN I want. But you- heh... YOU... Are nothing more than a PUPPET. "_

 _*Shink!*_

 _" GAK! "_

 _In an instant Pyro dropped the vampire to the ground, something having STABBED him in the back. HARD. Slowly, he reached back, trying to grab it, muttering out.  
_

 _" W-what the he-? "_

 _Pyro mumbled, fingers finally grabbing onto it, and pulling it out of his back. Fangs grit tight and hair bursting into fire as he did before settling, looking the knife over._

 _" Is this a... demon knife? Looks a little funny... "_

 _As Pyro was distracted, Thanatos took this opportunity to hurry over and grab hold of Deans fallen hammer. Moving quickly, and striking the confused demon right in the middle with it! Pyro, landing painfully to the ground._

 _" A-ah... *G-gasp!* "_

 _With Pyro down, Thanatos hurried over and grabbed Deans arm, trying to pull him up to his feet while Pyro was down._

 _" Dean, we gotta go! That knife will only immobilize him for so long! "_

* * *

" AHHH! "

Laim screamed, pulling in his hair as he did so.

" No freaking way! How the hell did they win against PYRO?! "

" D*** it! How did they win?! It doesn't make sense! "

Sean growled out, turning and... was amazed to find Wyatt... giving a thoughtful look.

" ... How are you not furious right now?! "

" Because this footage... may just as well be our key outta here...~ "

As everyone got confused, Wyatt began to walk away, forcing them with him due to still being in the bubble. Wyatt not answering any of them. They couldn't help but wonder what his idea was...

* * *

 **Yay finally got this out! Hope you guys enjoyed. ;3**


	5. The deal

**Been a little bit since I've continued this eh? Heheh. Been a long week, sorry guys. But! Enjoy~!**

* * *

" UGH! Stupid shadow vamp! Who the HELL does he think he is anyway?! "

Amongst the gates of hell, stomped a very pissed off hellfire demon, who was stomping and cursing and, acting like a child despite being the 2000+ year old he truly was. He couldn't help the fire blazing from his flaming hair. He was so AGGRIVATED by the sheer ARROGANCE of that freaky vampire! Even after a thousand years he couldn't seem to get a break from the livings eternal mockery! And besides, that freaky bat was truly in no position to judge him! He hated it! He hated HIM!

" Lord Pyro sir! "

A hellfire guard called out, a small tinge of fear evident in his voice as he gained Pyros attention.

" There is a group of the deceased here to speak with you. "

Sighing, despite still fuming, he still had a duty to do: hear out the whining souls of the dead. Standing straight, he snapped lowly.

" Very well. Send them in then. "

Within a matter of seconds a group approached him. Two vampires, a fallen angel, a scorpion humanoid, and a shadow fire demon. Pyro, immediately relaxing to seeing the fire demon. After all, fire. He could just instantly tell he would be interesting to speak with. Full of spark.

" What did you all need from me? You chose a rather poor time you know. "

" Yes we know. "

The hooded vampire spoke.

" My name is Wyatt Cruz. I am accompanied by Laim Evans, Nathan Hollow, Sean Slathers and Lance Stinger. We have come to you, with a purposal. "

" A purposal? "

Pyro inquired, grinning devilishly and raising an eye to this.

" You really want to make a deal with the king of hell? "

" Yes. "

" Wyatt what are you doing?! "

Sean whispered hurriedly, the hooded one turning to him, saying lowly.

" Trust me. "

Turning back to the hellfire, Wyatt continued.

" It has come to our attention that you have a certain, dislike, for the shadow vamp known as Dean Shadows. "

Pyro could feel his eye brow twitch to this, mentally going on about how his hate for that Shadow bat knew no bounds. Yet, had to remain cool on the outside. Nodding to this question, and saying lowly.

" Continue. "

" We ourselves have a distain for the shadow vamp as well. So much so, that we were hoping we could strike up a deal with you. If you should chose to send us back up to the world of the living, we will be more than happy to eliminate him for you. "

Just like that... the group could feel their eyes widen, seeing with ease now why Wyatt was doing this. If they were sent back up, yes they'd be able to get rid of Dean for Pyro, but they could get rid of Thanatos too! Regaining their lives and ending the people who killed them, just as they planned! Here was their opportunity in a silver plater! Wyatt... Wyatt was a genius!

Pyro seemed to be actually contemplating it too! The hellfire, looking down in though, fist on his chin, thinking hard it seemed. Before finally he looked up, and smirked. Glaring wickedly at them.

" Clever boys. Fine. You got yourselves a deal. But be warned. If you can't accomplish this task, I will have no problem dragging you all back down to hell. "

" Deal. "

Wyatt said lowly, nodding to this. Pyro grinned now, eyes now a solid silver color, soon engulfing them in silver magic. This magic swirling around them, before blinding them, and teleporting them away.

* * *

 _" ... Ugh... "_

 _Sean growled, slowly opening his eyes, amazed to find... grass. Healthy, green grass, growing all around. But... there was, no grass in hell..._

 _Reality swept over him, and he immediately sat up, looking around. Trees, equipment, benches and a small pond... they, were in Deedstown Park! Pyro gave them back their lives! Immediately the demon jumped up, looking around and finding his still unconscious comrades. Wasting NO time with waking them up. Wyatt, seemingly the most dazed due to being so close to Pyro at the time, yet he too jumped up rather quickly._

 _A warm feeling, hit the backs of them, making them turn... finding, the sun rising. Each one of them turning towards it. Sean, smiling and feeling warmed up to finally seeing the sunrise, something he'd rather missed in hell. Sensing someone beside him, he turned, seeing Wyatt at his side, looking into the sunrise as well. The shadow usually given off by his hood held none due to the bright light, allowing the demon to see a little bit more of his face. Allowing him to see, clear as day... a smile, spread across the vampire humanoids face._

 _Sean, chuckling softly before turning back to the sunrise: even stone cold Wyatt couldn't resist the joy in this moment~_

* * *

 **Yay finally got this done! Hope you guys enjoyed and it was worth the wait~! ;D**


	6. New home

**I gotta keep up with this a bit better. I keep getting distracted or busy. XP**

* * *

" We need plan this very carefully. "

Wyatt said lowly, not turning to see the others reactions. The group was now making their way through Deedstown, no one sure what to do. They'd all agreed they couldn't go off and attack Dean and Thanatos right off the bat. They had been given their life back, and they needed to make e best of it, and NOT just waste it with their revenge. They needed to be smart and practical. They needed a home. A hide out. A house. But... they couldn't have one out in the open. They needed one far away from the town, so Dean wouldn't be able to find them. Wyatt had told them Dean had a powerful sense of smell.

" Our home, must be hidden. "

" Wyatt, sorry, but I don't think they're will be any houses outside of Deedstown. "

Nathan said softly as they now seemed to enter the mountain regions.

" I mean, we're near the mountains. We've checked all over now. Maybe we should just settle for a vacant house in town. "

" Nathan's right Wyatt. They're wouldn't be anything here. "

Laim agreed bluntly, shrugging his hands out.

" I don't know what you're looking for man. "

" That. "

Wyatt cut in, sudden to running towards something, the group barely hearing him say.

" It's perfect. "

Confused, and shocked, the others hurried after him, having some trouble as he even began to jump up onto some higher boulders, wondering where the heck he was going. Higher and higher they lept, thankful they didn't have to do any actual climbing, AMAZED to find him finally stop at a cave! The small vampire stopping a bit inside of it, looking around. It was a large cave with a high up ceiling, deep with much to explore if they went deeper in. Wyatt was looking around it, soon breaking the silence.

" It's perfect. "

Finally done, Sean came over to him, saying firmly.

" Wyatt, it's a wicked cave and all, but we can't live here. There's no water. "

" No electricity. "

Lance added in, Nathan finishing up.

" No place to sleep comfortably. "

" We should just go find a house somewhere. "

Sean said softly.

" It was a good try Wyatt, but it's not up-to-date for us. "

" Keh... "

Wyatt fake chuckled out, giving a small fake grin. No doubt using false facial expressions to get his point across. Crossing his arms and saying lowly.

" Of course you all can't see what I do..."

Closing his eyes lightly, he soon opened them back up, wide and glowing pure white. Soon lifting up a single hand, which also glowed white, he said firmly low.

" Further down into this cave, not only lies gems we can sell for a high price, but also lies a large, vast lake. One of which flows strongly from the outside. It won't run dry, and it always runs. A lake, of which, we can harvest for both plumbing and electricity. Our home, will gain electricity through hydropower. And even if that failed, we have magic. "

" Well, regardless of the water Wyatt... "

Laim admitted softly.

" It could take years to build both the water wheel and the house. "

" Is that so? "

Wyatt said lowly, Sean now seeing the humanoid vamp smirking. Like, a smug smirk. What... what did he have up his sleeves?

The small vampire took a few steps forward, before stomping his foot to the right, he shot his arms to the right. The glow he'd had, now turning his regular magic red. A deeper red shade. A light could be seen not too far from the wall, the magic swirling around and around... before it burst away, leaving a white lit figure there. A huge figure... the light of which, soon faded to revile... a BEAUTIFUL, wood and stone, two story house, which seemed large and full of room for everyone. One of the upper rooms of which, had a balcony, which gave a perfect view of the world outside the cave.

But Wyatt wasn't done there- oh no. Stomping forward now and shooting his hands that way, the group could only guess what he was doing. And their theory proved true when light filled the house, signaling his magic had created some device to supply their home with water, and electricity.

They were about to praise the vampire for this, but froze, when a red glowing ring wrapped around their heads. This glow, showing them who got what room, and seemed to access what each one wanted it to look like as their own space. With a grin the red ring left their heads and shot at the house, racing to their rooms and filling each one with what the boys envisioned for it. And the extra rooms, living room, kitchen, dining room, etc... was filled with the bare essentials and necessities.

Finally, the red magic faded, the small vamp standing still and motionless. The boys, however, were exstatic!

" Wyatt! Dude! That was amazing! "

Lance cheered, Nathan soon hurrying.

" I can't believe your magic was able to create something so massive! "

" I don't know why you guys are surprised. Wyatt is, AWESOME~! "

Laim cheered. Sean soon noticing something though. Wyatt wasn't moving. About to question this out of concern, he watched as the bat began to slip off his feet! Hurrying over and catching him before he could hit the ground.

" Wyatt! Geez, are you ok?! "

Concerned now, the others rushed over, Wyatt soon looking at them and smiling lightly as his hood fell off. The boys now seeing he was sweating a great deal.

" Ah yeah, I'm fine. Just tired... that spell. I can do it, just not without getting fatigued... heh... "

Taking his own balance, the vampire pulled his hood back over his head, saying gently.

" Come on. I'm, sure you're all eager to check out the inside... "

They wanted, in reality, to make sure their friend took it easy, but... well, they knew it would probably be more comfortable inside for him. Going in and making sure to keep an eye on him. Making sure he didn't collapse.

* * *

The day went on, everyone now asleep. All still impressed and exstatic about their new home. All amazed by Wyatt's sheer magical power. All were asleep... except for a certain demon.

Sean couldn't sleep quite yet. It felt nice to have a bed beneath him again. A bit too nice. He couldn't sleep due to the soft comfort of the bed. Deciding to get up for now, the demon made his way downstairs and outside of the house, closing the door quietly behind him. He was ready to explore the cave just a bit. Wyatt said it had gems and a lake. Maybe he could find those now. Walking down the front stairs, he froze. Turning to the cave enterance to see... Wyatt himself, sitting on the ledge right in front of the cave. Hood down and looking out into the world around him. Curious, Sean came over and sat beside him, looking at him.

"What'cha lookin at Wyatt? "

" ... That. "

Turning to follow the others gaze, Sean... could feel his eyes widen to the sight.

From here, they could see it all. The forest, and the city. All the bright lights looked lovely from here.

" Breath taking... "

" Isn't it? "

" ... Say, Wyatt... "

Sean began gently.

" How did you know about this cave? And, how did you know those spells? You know, to make the house and the generator? "

" ... Before I went to school with Laim, my parents had me attend a special magic school. They taught us spells you couldn't imagine. While everyone else struggled to cast them, I didn't have such problems. So, even after I was transferred, I continued my studies in magic. I've, learned a good deal of spells since then. "

" Oh. That's pretty cool~ "

Sean said sincerely, smiling at the other. Wyatt smiling a little too.

" ... No matter the outcome of our efforts, Sean... "

Wyatt said softly, hood raised now and eyes hidden.

" Let's just be grateful, we have a new life here...~"

* * *

 **I had so much fun with this chapter! I hope you guys like it too!**

 **SamWolf, let me know what you think of their new home please~ I wanna be sure it's to your liking as well~^w^~**


	7. First day back

**Juuuuust a small filler chapter. Hope you guys enjoy~!**

* * *

Since it was the boys first real uneventful day after being released from hell, they decided to spend the day relaxing and regaining some energy. After all, Pyro couldn't possibly expect them to fight exhausted, could he~?

So. Wyatt was showing them the wonders he'd seen in this cave. They'd been walking down a long tunnel, which was littered in growing gems and crystals. Everyone easily seeing some diamonds. Though, the hooded vamp paid them little mind, even with his magic cutting some more valuable ones out of the earth. He seemed, "seemed", more interested in what lie further within the cave.

The group finally came up to a small lake, the one of which Wyatt was using to generate electricity for their home.

" Jump in. It won't harm anything. "

Wyatt assured.

" There's a filter that cleans out the water. "

" I'm game! "

Laim cheered, not wasting a second to jump in, doing a cannon ball and splashing the others in the process.

" Hey! "

Sean called out, covering his fire with his arm. Lance, more playful though, chuckled.

" Ooooh, you're gonna regret that Laim! "

Soon the scorpion jumped in after him, almost colliding with him, once more splashing the fire demon and Nathan. The fallen angel merely giggling to all this and jumping in as well. Sean once more getting splashed at. Wyatt blinking, wondering why the fire demon had no bad reaction to getting wet, before reminding himself he was half shadow demon. Water probably wasn't unbearable for him. Slowly, walking off as his friends had some watery fun.

Laim looked up at Sean, realizing he wasn't jumping in, yet easily saw the water didn't "burn him". Grinning a bit wickedly, he splashed some water up at him, laughing playfully as the demon yelped.

" Quit that! "

" Aw, what's the matter Slathers? Can't handle a little water~? "

Laim taunted playfully, Lance and Nathan laughing to this as well. Seeing easily what Laim was trying to do. Swimming closer to the ledge as well, they began to splash at the demon, laughing away as Sean tried to block it.

" Come on Sean! "

" It's just a little water~! "

Lance and Nathan said through their laughter, unable to help it. Though, both knew without doubt the other would fight back any second.

Finally this second came, Sean grinning widely, and using his shadow abilities to form two large hands, which scooped up the water and dumped it all over the trio! The three quickly surfaced, having been dunked under due to the pressure, and turned to each other for a moment, before bursting into laughter. This, once would be one of the better times they would remember no doubt~

* * *

After an hour or two of their little water war, they finally came back to the house, amazed when they found some towels and extra clothes waiting for them on one of the little end tables. Knowing without doubt, Wyatt must've been here to put them out for them.

" Get dressed you guys. "

A voice called out to them, the low key tone proving it was Wyatt.

" Lunch is almost ready. "

Looking to each other, they soon shrugged, quickly grabbing a towel each to dry off. Grabbing their extra clothes too before heading to their rooms to change. They had no idea Wyatt was a bit... domestic. Though, they guessed they shouldn't be too surprised. He seemed a bit inverted.

Finally, the group came back downstairs, finding the magical bat putting the finishing touches to the dining table. It wasn't an extravagant lunch really, just sandwiches, a side of white rice, fruit and hot chocolate, but no doubt, it looked delicious.

" It's not too much, but, it should fill you all up. "

The vampire told them, taking his own seat. Though, the group smiled to it regardless.

" It's all perfect Wyatt, thank you~ "

Nathan thanked sweetly, him and the others taking their seat. Eagerly digging in. After all, they hadn't had real food in years now. Hells food was just rotten... whatever's. It shouldn't have even been classified as food. But this... this here, was like a wake up call for their taste buds. Something, good tasting. And edible. And just over all hitting the spot. Truly, Wyatt was spot on with this meal. A nice way to readjust to eating actual food~

* * *

Some time went by and, after making sure everyone was nice and full, they all decided to go out on a walk. Breathe in some fresh air and take a look around. See if anything had changed during their time down under. Of course, they noticed a few things. Like a new little cafe opened up, and there was a new bookstore, but apart from that there wasn't all too much. It was neat though, they'd have to check those places out sometime soon. And they'd need to find where the pawn shop was moved to, so they could sell their gems for the highest price. Money was important in this world.

Suddenly Laim had them stop in their tracks, the group finding him grinning. Grabbing Wyatt's arm he pulled him up front, pointing outwards.

" Check that out Wyatt. Our two favorite victims in one place~ "

The trio found themselves confused to this before following their gaze. Finding, a small vampire and a puppy looking werewolf.

" Fatch and Jake? "

Wyatt mumbled, Sean now unable to take it.

" Who? Who are those two? "

Laim grinned bright to this, saying in a chilling tone.

" Oh, just some wimps me, and Wyatt used to pick on. The short vampire is Fatch. He's, what, 18 now? He's STILL a midget, and he looks like a girl! He was always lame, and just SUCH an easy target~ heh. I'll admit he looks much different, but he's still lame. Oh! And the puppy Jake there? SUCH a cry baby loser! He's so weak, and he's so stupid! I'm not making that up! He really is dumb! If you heard him talk for a minute you'd see! Hah! ... Wanna mess with them~? "

" Sure! "

Sean said simply loudly eagerly, as from what he was hearing, these two were rather lame. Him and Lance, soon laughing really to how the pair looked. Fatch, a teen in a baby kiddies body. And Jake, a girly-cutie- like a little baby puppy! They had to be lame! They didn't look like any creature should! Yet... as they thought this, Nathan, knew otherwise. Those two, DID have red in their hair, easily giving them a royal status. They had to be powerful. He was, kind of worrying for his friends here. Wanting to stop the ignorant demon, vampire and scorpion before they got it.

Yet the three walked on (Wyatt staying beside Nathan), right up to the duo. Fatch unaffected it seemed, but Jake let out a squeak.

" L-Laim! Wyatt! "

" Miss us~? "

Laim purred, Fatch interrupting.

" Who are those three? "

" Oh! Introducing Sean Slathers, Lance Stinger and Nathan Hollow-... over there. "

" Coooool... ok goodbye now. "

Fatch said bluntly, grabbing Jakes arm and walking them both away. Laim growling a bit and rushing in front of them, saying firmly.

" Hey! Did I tell you you could go?! "

" Not in the mood Laim. "

Fatch growled out rather menacingly.

" Do I look like I care~? "

As if something snapped inside him, Fatch's hand shot forward, grabbing Laims neck and pulling him down! His leg soon swinging up as well and heel, slamming into the back of his head and sending him to the ground! But, he didn't seem to be done. Rushing over in a quick blur, he grabbed Sean and Lance's heads, before slamming them together (though, no where near as hard as he'd been to Laim). Soon hissing out.

" Look. If any of you even think of messing with me again, or Jake for that matter, I'll make you MISERABLE. Let's go Jake. "

As the duo left, the group hearing Jake mumble how Wyatt was still creepy, Laim chuckled softly.

" D***. Tiny prince got scary. "

* * *

After that little mishap, the group decided to go home for the moment. Laim, Lance and Sean a bit sore still in the head, sitting down on the couch. Nathan, shaking his head mildly to the mere thought of this mishap, saying gently to Wyatt.

" Honestly. Those three didn't even realize those two were royalty. "

" No they did. "

Wyatt said lowly, the fallen angel turning his attention over to him.

" Laim knew. We've known those two since we were kids after all. And I'm certain Lance and Sean noticed as well. They just didn't care. And, I'm sure Laim still saw them as the losers they were when they were kids anyway. Jake still is in a sense, as he didn't do any fighting. It seems they just need to learn Fatch is stronger now, and won't put up with it. We must be careful, should we bother him. "

As the vampire turned to leave, Nathan just blinked. A little, unnerved, with how calm the other was. And more so now, if that tiny little vampire prince could knock them down THAT EASILY... how would things be when they went up against Dean...?

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long. Been SO BUSY lately, and lacked motivation.**

 **Hope you enjoyed though~!**


	8. The battle

**Ok. High time I get things going again. Sorry I keep disappearing guys. XD**

* * *

The day finally came around. No more stalling. No more distractions. Today was the day they needed to hold up their end of the bargain. Today was the day... they had to get rid, of Dean Shadows.

They knew this wouldn't be easy. They'd seen Dean in combat. If his hammer hadn't fallen on his head he probably wouldn't have even needed Thanatos' assistance before. But. They knew that with all their combined powers, they could do it. They were confident, and ready. And they couldn't afford to lose this. They had to win.

To be truthful, while they WERE filled with excitement and determination, they were also terrified. They had, again, seen Deans power. They knew this would be no cake walk. But once more, they had to do this. Had to give it all they had. They held their heads high, and they kept positive.

Now for the, truly fun part: ... actually FINDING that freaky bat.

It shouldn't be too hard. Laim and Wyatt had reminded them Dean liked coffee. Like, had a coffee addiction he liked it so much. So, that helped. He'd be at a coffee shop if they couldn't find him.

It took a little while of walking, but eventually, they found him. Not alone though. Currently, Dean was out walking with Thanatos. The pair seemingly just talking and walking really. Nice, simple, relaxing. Heheh. That was simpler than they expected. Now, for the fun part. Getting their revenge.

Grinning widely, the five nodded to each other, slowly making their way over to the duo. More than excited to see the pairs expressions to seeing that they were, in fact, alive. The shock factor was what they were aiming for~

Though, before they could shot magic or fire at them or something to surprise them, they seemed to notice them first. But. The looks they had still gave the shock factor they'd anticipated. They both looked shocked and confused, and in Thanatos' cause, a mild fearful. Priceless~

" Wha-but-how- how are you alive?! "

Thanatos got out first, Dean getting into a reflexive defensive state.

" Laim, Wyatt! How are you back?! "

" Why, because Wyatt's a genius of course~ "

Sean praised softly, Wyatt lowering his hood shyly.

" We made a deal with a powerful demon. One of which, reeeeeally doesn't like you, Dean. "

Just like that, Dean connected the dots. Irises small, before muttering out.

" F***... "

" Hah! Darn right f***! "

Laim hollered, grinning widely.

" Hooe you're ready Dean! We're gonna take you down, right here and now! And your little girlfriend too~! "

Dean glared to this, seeing Thanatos blushing. Letting his eyes glow red, trying for a small fear factor.

" Heheh. Well. I hope your all ready... to get sent right back to hell. "

" We won't back down! "

Thanatos called out, pulling a knife from behind his cape. Laim and the others, grinning to this. No matter if Dean had help, it was still 5 to 2. There was no way they could win. Especially with their combined powers.

" Sean, Wyatt, you two help me take down Dean. Lance and Nathan, take care of Thanatos. "

Laim instructed, doing so because Dean was the one with all the power. He was sure Thanatos should be like child's play. Nodding to each other, they struck. Not hesitating in the slightest.

The three rushed over at Dean, the shadow bat grinning to this simply. Laim reaching the bat first and trying to fight physically first. Being speed and strength were his main attributes. Launching some punches and kicks Deans way, Dean merely blocking them with little to no effort. Sean, taking this moment to try and shoot some fire his way. Certain it would burn him to a crisp! ... Dean, moving out of its way and simply grinning to the feeble attempt. Shooting his own magic his way, it being, ice beams. These, hitting the other and freezing him solid!

" You should really cool down flamy~ "

Dean taunted, soon catching sight of Wyatt. Coming at him with heavy gauntlets. Shocking the three by simply catching it with his hand, as if it were nothing!

" Heheh. Since when did YOU fist fight~? "

Meanwhile with Thanatos, things weren't quite as smooth. The grey haired bat barely able to dodge Lance's advances, and block Nathan's magic all at once. Though, he WAS landing a few strikes on the pair with his blade. Seeing this, Dean decided he needed to help. Focusing to the best of his ability with his own situation, he summoned up a few shadow hands and grabbed them tight! Like, painfully tight! Throwing them full force over to Sean, sending them flying and skidding along the ground, shattering the ice that had imprisoned Sean. Lance and Nathan easily feeling how cold their fiery friend was.

Thanatos soon repaid the favor. Rushing over while Laim had his back turned and, quickly stabbed him in the back with his knife! Laim, letting out a scream and panicking it seemed, as his magic pink bubble soon surrounded him. Dean, chuckling as he remembered this reflex, summoning up his hammer and calling out.

" FORE~! "

Smacking the bubble low with his hammer, and sending it flying through the air like a giant golf ball!

As the bat was out of sight now, the fallen trio tried to get up to fight. But. Seeing as Wyatt was the only one with any REAL fight in him, Dean nodded to Thanatos, the grey haired vamp pulling out some more knives and throwing them swiftly their way. And while the knives struck and sliced, none were hit anywhere deathly. None of them were killed. Yet they knew they couldn't move less they'd get attacked again. They needed to pray Wyatt could do this.

The two vampires stared each other down, Wyatt's eyes narrowed, and Dean simply grinning his way. The smaller vampire summoned his gauntlets, the larger, holding his hammer high. Before... they finally clashed. Gauntlets striking hammer head on, hammer powerful enough to keep the gauntlets from striking its wielded. The weapons clashing over, and over, until finally... the gauntlets shattered.

Fists lowered, Wyatt soon instead shot his hand out, shooting red magic Deans way. The shadow vamp throwing his hammer over to Thanatos, and deflecting the magic beams with his shadows. Shadows of which, shouldn't be powerful or dark enough to deflect magic. Sean left wondering how the other managed to do this when he wasn't born half shadow demon. Finally, Dean grinned, and faded into a shadow himself. Wyatt, trying to anticipate where the other would rise.

" Boo. "

Wyatt turned around hurriedly, only to be greeted with a BARAGE of strikes! Claws and kicks meeting the hooded ones body, taring up his clothes and his skin. Even, slashing his hood into bits! And as the little one fell, Dean lifting his hammer high as if to smash his head in to, Sean decided he'd seen enough. They couldn't keep fighting now that Laim was FLASH KNOWS WHERE, and now that Wyatt was down. Trying to protect the fallen creature, Sean shot a shadow hand up from below Dean and Thanatos' feet, and sent them flying through the air! Knowing that Dean could summon up shadow wings any moment, and Thanatos could turn into a bat, he seized this opportunity to scoop up the unconscious humanoid and gather up Lance and Nathan. Soon, hurrying away to go look for Laim.

Nathan, looking back briefly though, finding that while Thanatos had quickly turned into a bat, Dean... wasn't summoning any wings. Unknowingly he stopped moving, watching this play out. Finding, at last, Dean summoned his wings. Black, and purple wings, which he seemed barely able to control as he landed. _' But. '_ Nathan mumbled mentally. _' If he's half shadow demon, why do his wings have a material form? Wouldn't they be just shadows...? '_ Deciding to not stay and find out, he ran after his friends. Determined to make sure Laim was ok.

* * *

Once home, the group laid Wyatt down on the couch, addressing the wounds he'd received from that shadow vamp. The smal, bat, not waking up yet, but thankfully none of his injuries seemed all too life threatening. He'd be fine with some rest. Even Laim was fine. Just a mild dazed from all the spinning he'd been through in the bubble.

" D*** those two... "

Sean muttered as he placed a bandaid over the claw marks on Wyatt's cheek.

" Freaky bat nailed Wyatt pretty hard, considering he barely attacked us. "

" Probably thought Wyatt was the only threat. "

Laim mumbled sorely, hissing slightly as Lance help him with the stab wound on his back.

" D*** that Thanatos though. F*** that hurt. "

" Knives always WERE his specialty... "

Nathan said quietly, looking down at his hands.

" They thoroughly whooped us... I don't know if we should try to end them again. "

" Neither do I... "

Sean agreed quietly. Looking, like he didn't want to admit it.

" One fight with them, and Shady almost killed Wyatt. No way should we risk fighting him again. He was barely trying! We shouldn't fight him again... we won't get a second chance at life. Pyro wouldn't want to waste his energy. So. Let's... just stay alive now. Forget them. If we can't kill them, then let's just not get killed... "

The boys could easily see Sean didn't want to leave things this way. That he still wanted to take them apart. But. They also knew he meant what he said. They couldn't win against Dean. So. Now, they'd just have to stay alive...

* * *

 **Ah. The end there could've been better. But! The chapter was fine, so I am content. Hope you enjoyed~!**


	9. A new day

**Ok guys. Final chapter at last. Lots of dialog, be ready. XP**

 **Hope you all enjoy~!**

* * *

 _Night fell. Wyatt, still fast asleep and no one disturbed him. Everyone deciding to head to bed for the time being as well, with Sean looking out for the small humanoid bat downstairs. Everyone fell asleep rather quickly too, due to being exhausted from the fight. They all needed to get their well deserved rest._

 _There was just, one person, who couldn't sleep. Too caught up with the day's events to do so. This person, even, sneaking out of the house._

* * *

The fallen angel stared out at the forest below him, sitting down gently at the edge of the cave. Letting his legs hang over the edge. Too, caught up with everything to sleep. The fight, losing so pitifully, not being able to fulfill their end of the deal and resulting in a furious Pyro, and... Thanatos. Seeing him again... he couldn't put his finger on it, but the vampire seemed, different, since hanging around that Dean guy. It... was unnerving.

Sighing softly, he tried to dry his eyes to no avail. He, he was scared. They'd lost. They wouldn't be able to win if they'd lost so miserably this time. Pyro would find them, and drag them back to hell. He, he didn't want to go back there. Not now that they had freedom again, and a second chance. And a new home, and a new life. He couldn't go back! He couldn't!

" Can't sleep eh? "

Jumping mildly, he turned, finding... Laim, coming up to him. A soft expression on his face as he came over and sat beside him.

" Wanna tell me why you're crying? "

" Ah! "

Nathan gasped out, turning and trying to dry his eyes.

" I-I'm not I- "

" You can be tough all you want, but don't lie. I already saw it Nathan. "

Laim said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. Nathan, flinching mildly to the contact. Laim, didn't feel cold like he'd expected... sighing gently, Nathan turned forward, looking into the horizon again.

" Really. What is it Nathan? "

" ... Just... this day. Everything... fighting Dean and Thanatos, losing so easily I... I'm scared. I'm scared Pyros gonna drag us back to hell if we don't try again. But. We can't try again, Dean, Dean nearly killed Wyatt. He could easily kill all of us. We, we can't risk that! ... But if we don't, we're doomed too. We're trapped Laim! We're-! "

" Shhhh... "

Laim shushed, giving the other, a warm smile. One, not normally seen on the bat. No jokiness. No playfulness. No sass. Nothing.

" I get it. I do. I'm sure everyone's thinking it too. But. We shouldn't. The fact remains, we have life again. And while we need to be careful, we still can't let fear rule over us. We need to live our lives and enjoy the time we were regimen. So what if we can't beat Dean and Thanatos? We can just ignore 'em or mess with 'em. So what if Pyro will drag us back? We can find a way out of that. Especially with brainy nerdy Wyatt on our side. He's the reason we're all top side anyway~ "

Chuckling softly to himself, the bat continued. Looking out into the distance himself.

" It's true. I'm worried too. But. There's always a way out of things. We just need to hold onto what we have and never let it go. We need to be strong and move forward. No matter what. It'll be easy too, so long as we stick together~ "

Nathan... was speechless. Laim, this all... this all just came from Laim. The one person who was absolutely straight forward and little thinking. Someone who never planned things out, and was full of sassy jokes. He... that was all, so for real. Serious... inspiring.

Chuckling softly, Laim pat Nathan's shoulder, soon standing up. Smiling warmly down at him.

" I'm going to head back inside. Tomorrows, another new day yeah? Better be rested for it. Take your time ok? Come back when your ready~ "

Giving him what Nathan could only assume was a wink, the bat turned and began to walk back to the house. Nathan, simply watching as he left, blushing ever so slightly. Laim... tried to cheer him up. So sweet, and sincerely...

Smiling gently, eyes kind of twinkling, he turned back to the horizon, finding the sun rising. Smile, growing wider. Dawn. A new day... Laim was right. Today, would be a new day. More adventures were waiting for them. The fallen angel remained there for a while, blush, never fading~

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the story! I had fun writing it~ ^w^~**


End file.
